digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Cancermon (Gallantmon Strikes)
Cancermon is the third episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Cancermon & his Contact Digimon, Crabmon, are attacking Gallantmon. Kurt doesn't want to fight, but only wants to ask some questions to find out what's going on. Mako rides to the scene, but instead of helping Gallantmon, he just observes the fight without them knowing. Cancermon uses the "Strike Vent" card (with 1,000 Attack Points (pincer)), but Kurt escapes back to Earth. Cancermon returns to Earth then transforms to Ralpha Percoz - a spoiled & snobby rich kid. Ralpha calls Conroy, complaining that the fight was too hard. Conroy reminds Ralph of their agreement... Flashback: Ralph returns home with his snobby friends, but when he drives up to the gates, someone is blocking the entrance who introduces himself as Wilton Conroy & his father's new attorney. Conroy has Ralph step out of the car & tells him that it doesn't belong to him anymore, & that he is also trespassing. He tells Ralph that his father no longer wants him their. Conroy takes Ralph for a ride to explain. He tells Ralph that his father wants him to work his way up from the bottom like he did. Conroy takes Ralph to a place of work that could be a future job for him, but then offers him a job to make a quick million bucks by fighting. Conroy gives Ralph a Digi-Deck, & Ralph accepts the job. Looking at himself, a reflection from the car reveals that Wilton Conroy is actually Murmuxmon. ...Ralph just needed a little reminder. Mako is training on a rooftop. He waits & listens for portals opening. At Gale's Books, Morgan receives a reply from Johnny Akiyama, a blogger/hacker whose a huge name in the Internet Cryptozoology Scene. Johnny shows her his private website & password with photos of the Mirror Digimon. Kurt then walks in. Morgan takes him in the back to show him the new information from Johnny & explains that she thinks his father was taken by the Mirror Digimon. Kurt explains that all this time he thought that his dad needed some time away. Tom is jealous that Morgan is with Kurt, & Lauren likes Kurt. Cancermon challenges Kurt to a fight. Kurt transforms to Gallantmon & goes in a reflection after him. Before starting the fight, Gallantmon asks why they are fighting. Cancermon explains that he has something he wants: a million bucks. Cancermon then begins his attack. Mako hears them fighting & rides to the scene. Gallantmon uses "Guard Vent" (with 2,000 Guard Points (Drag Shield)). Cancermon explains that he gets a million bucks for each Digimon Holder he defeats. Gallantmon is losing the fight. Mako transforms to Beelzemon. Gallantmon uses "Strike Vent" (with 2,000 Attack Points (Drag Claw)). The Guilmon is summoned. Cancermon uses "Guard Vent" (with 2,000 Guard Points (shield)). A reptile head weapon is summoned. Gallantmon fires the weapon, which the Guilmon fires a fireball. Cancermon blocks the blast with his shield, but it still knocks him back. Cancermon gets right back up to attack, but Beelzemon shows up & helps Gallantmon. It's now two Digimon Holders against one, so Cancermon retreats. Beelzemon explains that he wanted to keep Kurt out of this, but he's in it now & will need to learn how to fight. Beelzemon takes Gallantmon somewhere to train him. Beelzemon: "You wear the armor, now it's time you learn how to fight." Beelzemon uses "Trick Vent" (with 1,000 Attack Points (Shadow Illusion)) & replicates himself. Beelzemon strikes hard, giving him a small taste of what he has gotten himself into. Category:Fan fiction